


Gifts

by Rockym82



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockym82/pseuds/Rockym82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone gets a very special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

He liked going through the front door. After all, having spent years trying to break in, he rather enjoyed just strolling up, knocking on the door, and the yetis just letting him in, and not throwing him out. Jack chuckled recalling some of those rather ‘fond’ memories with Phil. He shook his head with a smiled and continued his walk to North’s workshop. Until he heard someone calling him.

“Umm, excuse me? Jack Frost was it?”

Jack turned around. “Oh,” he said, recognizing her. “It’s you.”

Inside the workshop, the other Guardians were passing the time while waiting for Jack to show up.

“If you ask me,” Bunnymund complained, “we shouldn’t have to wait for him.” He looked over at one of North’s sacks. “Just go give the lil bugger another lift, I say.” He smirked.

Sandy smiled, images of a little rabbit hopping around his head. 

North kept busy by doing what he always did: Preparing toys for the nice children of the world. 

Tooth felt particularly energetic and she and Baby Tooth flew over the giant globe. The Mint had just released a new coin much to the joy of collectors and Tooth herself. Unlike the collectors, though, Tooth couldn’t wait to give away the coins as gifts to children for their lost baby teeth.

“Oh, I just love the design. Who ever decided on this made a good call. Then again, do you suppose the kids look at the design? I mean, I know the parents love looking at it, but I wonder do the kids look at it or do they just drop it in their piggy banks or wallets as soon as they get it? Ah, it was fun when we got those gold dollars in. I know the kids just loved those and,” Tooth continued to prattle on to Baby.

“Hey guys,” Jack called.

“Ah, look who finally decided to show up,” Bunnymund said.

“Well, how could I stand to miss a moment of your charm, Bunny.”

“Welcome, Jack.” North dismissed himself from the yetis. “Tell me, what is that you have there?” He pointed to the medium sized box Jack had nestled in his arm.

Sandy took a look at the white box, with its red bow, and began thinking of cookies, cakes, and other sweets that are given as gifts.

“Sorry, Sandy.” Jack saw the images over the man’s head. “This is actually for Tooth.”

“Oh my gosh! For me!” Tooth flew down in front of Jack, her quick action surprising him. “Really?” she asked, her eager voice going a higher octave. 

Jack gave a laugh and handed the box to her. “Yep. A gift just for you.”

Tooth gave a small, excited clap before taking the box. “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh. I’m so excited!” The other Guardians could tell and smiled. “I can’t believe you got a gift for me, Jack. That is so unexpected. You’re so sweet!” She started untying the ribbon.

“Umm…actually, it’s not from me,” Jack said, now feeling slightly disappointed, “I ran into one of us,” ‘us’ being people appointed by the Man in the Moon, “and she said she’s been trying to give you this gift for the last few weeks, but she keeps missing you.” Jack shrugged. “She asked me to give you this since she always sees you come here.” Jack looked and Tooth had already untied the ribbon. The box was opened. “What?” he asked, confused. “There’s nothing in here.”

The other Guardians also looked and, sure enough, the box was empty.

Tooth fluttered there in place, her face frozen. 

“What is this, Jack?” Bunnymund asked worriedly.

“I-I don’t know! It’s just a gift from Mother Nature.”

North, Bunnymund, and Sandy winced and sucked in some air. They knew what that was.

“W-what?” Jack didn’t. “What is,”

“&%$#*!!” Tooth cursed in an unknown language, scaring the others. She threw the box down in anger and fluttered across the room, grumbling all the way. She reached a table, placing her hands under the edge, and, with a scream, flipped it over. The contents of the table, a bucket of blue paint, went flying in the air and landed on a collection of toys. The yetis groaned and held out their hands in lament, knowing they had to repaint those toys…again. Baby Tooth took refuge on Jack’s shoulder as Tooth continued her string of expletives. In fact, the other Guardians stayed close to Jack as Tooth’s rage continued.

“I’ve…I’ve never seen her act this way before,” Jack said.

“Ah, this is normal, actually,” North replied despite the nervousness in his voice. 

“This is normal whenever she gets a gift from Mother Nature?”

“Only for the next 2 to 3 days, mate.”

Sandy nodded his head.

Jack gulped and looked over to Tooth. He knew Tooth could be a force to reckon with, but man…At that moment, or for the next 2 to 3 days, she could have probably taken down Pitch’s entire army by herself.

“Mother Nature gives the worst gifts!” Tooth screamed to the heavens.

Meanwhile, Mother Nature smiled fondly at North’s workshop and giggled. “One day you’ll appreciate my gifts, dear.” She laughed again and left for warmer climates. Oh, it helped to have a wicked sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sad thing is, I wrote this before I even saw the movie.


End file.
